A Stroke Of the Heart
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 17th in the Happy Days series. A collection of 10Rose fluff that can be read in any order as it lacks continuity. The Doctor and Rose find that painting the Tardis can lead to other things.


17th in the Happy Days series. A collection of 10/Rose fluff that can be read in any order as it lacks continuity. The Doctor and Rose find that painting the Tardis can lead to other things.

* * *

A Stroke Of The Heart

Rose sat on the steps outside the Tardis; the concrete was warm under her skin as she lay back onto the pathway with the sun beating down over her. She let out a sigh as she glanced at her watch; it had been almost an hour since the Doctor had silently disappeared with just a mischievous grin on his face. She shrugged to herself and lay down slowly tanning her pale skin until he returned.

It was the shouts of her name that woke her from her warm sleep underneath the sun, Rose stretched out her arms and squinted into the light to see who was shouting at her.

'Rose!' she heard her name being shouted again 'Get up!'

'I'm awake…I'm awake...' she mumbled unconvincingly as she rolled over in the sun. She didn't open her eyes again until she could feel feet next to her head, then she let out a sigh and sat up opening her eyes in the process.

She squinted as the Doctor leant over her, his bright smile blocking out the sun and his hair standing manically into the blue sky. She giggled at him until he stepped back so she could see the bags that hung from his arms

'B & Q?' she asked as she fixed him with a look. He beamed at her as he waved the bags about

'Was manic in there! Just popped in for a bit of paint, ended up in the shelving aisle, then finally found what I was looking for, but was on three for two…and did I need a base coat? I think I should have got a base coat now…anyway, so I had to battle this lady for the last tin of paint! I swear, give me Dalek's any day, this woman was evil and I mean seriously evil'

Rose raised an eyebrow at him and stood up

'You bought paint?' she asked as she tried to make sense of his story. He looked at her as though she were completely retarded

'That's what I just said' he said slowly. Rose shook her head at him

'No you said…oh never mind' she sighed exasperated 'why did you buy paint?' she finally asked. The Doctor dropped him bags and grinned at her as he took her by the arms

'Because you and I, Miss Tyler, are going to do some painting' he beamed

'We are?' Rose asked dubiously.

'Yep' he replied enthusiastically

'Right…and what exactly are we painting?' she asked with a frown. The Doctors face lit up as he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her over to the Tardis

'The old girl could use a lick of paint'

'We're painting the Tardis?' Rose asked with a laugh.

'We most definitely are' he replied confidently. Rose let out a laugh as she stared at him in disbelief

'So if you got paint, what's in the other bags?' she questioned. He beamed at her, his smile turning mischievous as his eyes sparkled. He tipped the contents of the bags over the floor, out fell paint, brushes, and two pairs of dungarees.

'Dungarees?' Rose asked watching him

'For us to wear! So we don't ruin our clothes'

'You're having a laugh' she warned him sarcastically. He flashed a grin at her

'Would I ever'. She shook her head and picked one of the pair up, raising an eyebrow she shrugged

'This could work' she murmured as she took it within the Tardis to get changed. The Doctor grinned after her and picked up his own following her into the Tardis.

A few moments later the Doctor was standing outside the Tardis again, having pulled his dungarees over his shirt and tie, he had his hands in his pockets and began to sing as he waited for Rose to come out.

'Bananas to the left, bananas to the right , peel it down the middle and take a bite, go bananas, go, go bananas' he sang chirplily.

'Doctor!' was Rose's unhappy cry he heard from within the Tardis.

'Yes…' he asked smiling.

'If you shut up – only if you shut up – then I'll come out'

'My lips are sealed' he promised

'And if you say a thing, I swear…I'll set my mum on you' she warned as she pulled self-consciously at her short dungarees. The Doctor shivered at the mention of Jackie

'Promise' he called through the doors, he waited a moment 'Coming out then?'

'S'pose' she grumbled as she pushed the doors open stepping back out into the bright sun. The Doctor grinned as he saw her, she wore a white top with a few buttons undone underneath her dungarees which hung off her shoulders, then she'd rolled the trouser legs up to turn them into shorts, that with her blonde hair being scooped off her shoulders into a single plait at the back of her head took the Doctor's breath away.

'Well?' she asked as he stood there with his mouth hanging open.

'Thought I wasn't supposed to say anything' he murmured, still slightly dazed by her beauty. She shifted uncomfortably

'Well standing there staring isn't helping either' she grumbled. The Doctor grinned at her and moved so his hands framed her face

'You look gorgeous' he told her with a smile so that she blushed.

'Liar' she poked him. He just raised an eyebrow at her and didn't reply.

'Doctor…' she asked after a moment, 'have you looked at yourself?' she asked giggling behind her hand.

'No…why?' he asked as his eyes narrowed.

'Cos you look hilarious!' she laughed loudly. He frowned at her and looked down at himself

'What?' he asked clueless, Rose just shook her head and walked over to him. She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt as she pushed the straps of his dungarees down so that the front hung by his waist. She finished unbuttoning all of his shirt and slowly removed it from him, her hands gently tracing his skin – the Doctor realised he had stopped breathing. She dropped the shirt to the floor so he stood there in his plain white vest with his dungarees, Rose stepped back to admire him and gave flashed him a brilliant smile.

'Much better' she declared

'Really?' he asked as he glanced uncomfortably at his arms

'Definitely' she grinned at she leant against him. 'Now where's this paint?' she asked smiling. He grinned back down at her and passed her a brush.

Soon blue paint splattered the Tardis and marked their skin, Rose sat on top of the Doctor's shoulders as she struggled to paint the top. She wobbled and giggled as she clung to the blue wood whilst she tried to paint the roof. The Doctor held her legs and glanced up as blue paint dripped down her arm and onto his hair

'Rose…my hair' he murmured as more paint fell

'Rose! My hair!' he exclaimed loudly. Rose laughed exuberantly as she clung to the edge of the Tardis; she pressed her hands against the woodwork unable to stop the fits of laughter that tore through her. As paint poured into his hair, the Doctor reached up and pulled Rose down so that she was facing him – she wrapped her legs around his waist to balance herself.

'How's it looking?' she asked with a smile, he stared meaningfully at her

'Perfect. Absolutely perfect' he murmured. Rose laughed and framed his face with her blue hands. The Doctor could feel the paint staining him but he didn't care – he longed for her touch to remain upon him. She stared down at him and laughed, he matched her smile and span her around in her arms

'Oh Rose, Rose, Rose, promise me you'll never leave me'

'Never ever' she promised as her eyes glowed, 'Even if you were blue inside and out' she teased as she wiped more paint down his face.

He grinned at her as he pressed his lips against hers –their blue lips meeting as they tumbled back against the Tardis.

As the Doctor carried Rose inside a blue trail was left outside, and upon the Tardis – no matter where she went or what she did, the mark of Rose would always be upon her. And as far as she was concerned, and as far as the Doctor was concerned, they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Your thoughts are always much appreciated!


End file.
